


Nimble

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [48]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Bickering, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fourth Doctor, Parent AU, Parenthood, Playgrounds, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Silly, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Harry gets stuck in a slide at a children’s playground.[Prompt 48 – Nimble]





	Nimble

It was a quiet, calm day. All the local children were at school, so Susan had the playground to herself. Sarah, the Doctor and Harry sat on a picnic blanket as they watched their daughter play, occasionally joining in to push Susan on a swing or play with the football the Doctor somehow had found in his pocket. It was calm and relaxing... until peace was shattered.

“Sarah!” the Doctor called, his voice shaking with laughter. “Harry’s stuck in the slide!”

“For goodness’ sake!” Sarah cried, rushing over where the Doctor and Susan were stood at the base of the tall, metal slide.

They appeared to find Harry’s predicament amusing; Harry, not so much.

“Stop laughing at me, Doctor,” Harry said, his voice echoing down the metal slide.

“Why don’t you come out and make me,” the Doctor said, sounding as childish as Susan, who couldn’t stop laughing.

“If you don’t stop—” Harry cut himself off, sighing.

“Help me get him out, Doctor,” she said to the Doctor, who feigned irritation; Susan giggled.

The Doctor and Sarah crouched down at the bottom of the slide. From here, she could clearly see Harry’s feet. She glanced at the Doctor, who nodded.

“You grab one foot and I’ll grab the other,” Sarah said, and they both grabbed Harry’s feet and began to pull.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“Rescuing you,” the Doctor said, whilst Susan giggled behind them.

 

* * *

 

“Par, why did Dad get stuck?” Susan asked as they walked back to the TARDIS.

“Because Dad is far too big for such a small slide,” the Doctor explained, grinning as he swung his arms and walked along bouncily.

“Then isn’t he silly for going in there?”

The Doctor looked at Harry, who glared at him, and decided not to answer.


End file.
